


As Long As You're Mine

by artemis0135



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Bottom Draco, Boys With Breasts, Creature Inheritance, Crossdressing, Feminine Draco Malfoy, Feminization, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant Draco, Pretty Draco, Pure Smut, Size Kink, Top Harry, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis0135/pseuds/artemis0135
Summary: Do you like your bottom Draco to be sweet, feminine and perved on by Harry? Then buckle up because this will be a series of one-shots featuring a pretty Draco Malfoy and possessive Harry Potter, whose only goal in life is to impregnate the blond. Pure trash, 100% smut with a small (almost non-existent) dash of plot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 326





	1. The Return of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I should really focus on updating my other stories; however, I got sidetracked by my OTP and here we are with a new series.
> 
> Summary of first chapter: Harry comes across a beautiful water nymph and becomes obsessed.

Draco had always been physically different from the other nymphs. While he was fair and blond like all the others, his body was more…voluptuous. He wasn’t tall and slender like the other nymphs. Instead, he was petite with curves. His hips were curvy, his ass round and his chest…his breasts were bigger than the traditional female nymph’s.

Draco liked how he looked. He thought his curves were exotic. It was the other nymphs that were an issue. Beyond his pod mother, the other nymphs found his body to be bulky and strange. He wasn’t the slender and lithe archetype nor the ideal beauty and as a result, no male nymph showed any interest in mating with him. 

And that more than anything made Draco feel both insecure and sad. He was ready to mate and have younglings. There was times while he was bathing that he felt like he was in heat. He so desperately needed a cock inside him. Someone to thrust into him and suckle his tits.

And yet, no one showed interest.

Looking back, Draco wondered how his life would have turned out if his mate hadn’t taken him. Since the moment Draco looked up into green eyes, he finally felt desired. His mate had never hidden his appreciation for his body and it made Draco’s heart swell with happiness.

That was not to say that he wasn’t afraid when he saw the wizard for the first time. Nymphs, although magical creatures, tended to keep away from others. Water nymphs, in particular, were very isolated and only moved along their established territories nearby lakes and streams.

Even now, Draco didn’t know how his mate found him. All he remembers was bathing in a pond alone when he felt the presence of another behind him. He wasn’t even given a chance to react before he felt strong arms around him.

His gasp of shock was covered by a rough kiss and wondering, possessive hands. Draco tried to scream and fight back but his small frame was quickly overcome. Rough hands squeezed his bottom before moving to his breasts.

Draco hadn’t understood wizardry language then, but the male’s voice sounded appreciative.

“Such perfect tits,” the male growled and Draco moaned as the wizard’s mouthed his nipples. Sharp teeth nipped his throat and Draco felt overwhelmed by all the sensations but he wasn’t too far gone to not feel large hands spread his bottom and a thick finger prod his entrance.

Draco mewled in distress but his previous struggle had left him weakened and he could only whimper as a second finger began to stretch out his tiny entrance.

The wizard gently kissed his lips as he laid Draco on the meadow’s ground and all he could do was stare up at the male with large blue eyes. Finally, he could take in the face of his assailant and Draco just stared at him in awe.

Without thinking he reached out and very gently traced a lightening bolt shaped scar. The scar didn’t ruin the very handsome face; instead, it enhanced it. Green eyes stared down at him lustfully and Draco then ran his hand to his wild raven hair. All his life he had been surrounded by fair and blond males that he had never seen such a dark color before. Male nymphs didn’t look like the wizard before him. Strong with a frame that dwarfed his tiny frame.

The wizard kissed his hand before kissing him again. Draco moaned as large hands massaged his breasts and very soon the passion between them reignited and his breasts were suckled.

Draco’s eyes widened when he felt something thicker than fingers prod his entrance and he promptly screamed when the large cock entered him. He felt all the air leave him as the wizard pushed into him and it felt never ending. Draco felt full and he laid on the grass, his eyes glassy as the large cock broke his seal and stretched him out.

For his part, the wizard moaned in appreciation and closed his eyes at the tight wet heat sucking him. If he wasn’t mistaken, he felt something like a hymen resist him before snapping and he was able to push deeper into the petite beauty.

“How can such a slutty body still be a virgin?” he asked but Draco was gone and he just laid on the grass, whimpering as the thrusts became faster and rougher. His breasts began to bounce wildly along with each thrust and a large hand grasped one of them as the other was suckled.

Slowly the pain gave away and Draco whimpered softly at the pleasure. He had never been taken before but he knew mating was only for the purpose of younglings and yet this felt different. Maybe Draco was a freak to enjoy the pleasure the wizard was giving him but Draco would savor the moment.

The wizard began to hit a special spot inside him that made Draco melt and he began to moan and pant before coming undone.

“Fuck,” the wizard shouted as the pink hole tightened like a vice around him and he felt the cum be drained from him. He stayed inside the blond beauty and continued to thrust until he felt himself go soft. As he pulled out, globs of cum came rushing out the pink swollen entrance. Some of the cum was tinted pink, mixed with the blood of a former virgin.

If Draco could have seen himself, he would have blushed at how debauched he looked. White thighs spread out showcasing his stretched out pink hole as it spilled excess cum. His own cum covered his stomach and his cocklet looked spent as his large breasts heaved from the pleasure.

It was that image that sealed the deal. Any doubts Harry Potter had in taking a nymph as his wife were silenced.

* * *

There were times Draco missed his old life. He missed his pod mother most of all and he hoped she was well, but after the wizard mated him, he knew he could never return to his colony. Draco had not only been broken in by an outsider, but he had enjoyed it.

His wizard loved his body and his large hands would always reverently caress his curves. The wizarding world was strange and at first, his mate prevented him from leaving their dwelling. He had feared Draco would run, but even if Draco had the inclination, he was far away from all that he knew. It wasn’t just fear that explained away Harry’s actions, but possessiveness as well. As Draco began to speak English and learn to read and write, his mate became more controlling and demanding.

But Draco loved him.

No one had ever looked at him with such awe and passion. Before the birth of their younglings, Draco would lounge around almost nude, wearing the skimpiest of clothing, lingerie and bikinis. All magical portraits were locked away and the lone female house elf kept her distance, leaving her Master and Mistress free to indulge.

And Harry loved indulging. Draco’s breasts were always uncovered, fat pink nipples ready to be played with. Soon after arriving to his new home, his mate had him on his knees, his small mouth and throat struggling to pleasure his cock. And yet, his struggle made Harry wild. And when his mouth became too tired, his breasts would finish him off.

Draco felt like he was constant heat, he always had his mate’s cum inside him or on his skin. Sometimes he felt like all he drank was his cum and yet, Draco loved it. Once he had been a freak and now, he felt like a goddess.

“Harry” was the first word Draco learned and it made his mate swell with pride.

He hadn’t know then who Harry was or his importance in his new home and years later Draco still didn’t understand beyond the influence and power his mate weld.

However, he did know, he was the envy of many. Harry hated the attention Draco drew the rare times they went out. Male wizards gawked at his fair beauty and curvy body and with time Draco noticed those lustful looks, but all it made him feel was self-conscious. But, it did keep many of the witches away. They knew they couldn’t compete with Draco and whatever experience Harry had gained before him, was meaningless. Harry always praised his body, calling him the best.

“The tightest cunt and the best tits I’ve ever seen,” Harry once told him as he slapped his bottom before shoving his cock in Draco’s mouth.

Draco knew Harry was considered a wizarding savior and that a war had been fought, but all he remembered from those years was how lonely he felt when his mate wasn’t around. When they were finally together, they spent their entire time mating before Harry had to leave again.

With time, Draco began to love his body. He always made sure to look his best in see through dresses and tiny bikinis. Whatever stresses Harry had, it would all be washed away by Draco’s body.

_“Harry,” Draco shouted as he ran up to his mate. He laughed as Harry picked him up, kissing him soundingly. Their kiss became heated and Harry squeezed Draco fat ass before stepping away and admiring the curvy blond._

_Harry knew he was a lucky man. Draco had the body and bedroom skills of a slut, but all his holes had been pure. Draco was the definition of a big titty wife with a round fat ass and thick white thighs. His waist was small and his blond hair long and silky. That small red pout could take his cock and deep throat him and his boy cunt…that boy cunt was the best he ever had._

_Harry hit the jackpot with such a sweet and tight hole. No matter how often he took Draco, the slut was somehow virgin tight. Harry lost count of the number of loads he dumped in the pink hole and yet, Draco moaned for more. Nymphs were hard to impregnate; otherwise, Draco would have been pregnant several times over._

_Draco blushed at Harry’s heated gaze, but he twirled around so the wizard could get his fill. Today, he had worn a red bikini, two sizes too small, not that Draco would know. The poor fabric stretched obscenely across his chest and the thong barely covered his cocklet. Draco had learned to wear high heels quickly as he liked how his hips swayed when he wore then._

_“Fuck darling,” Harry whispered and without missing beat, Draco got on his knees and unbuckled him._

_The blond moaned when he took out the large cock and without any prompting, popped his breasts out of his top and used them to pleasure his mate._

_Harry briefly closed his eyes and yet, he couldn’t look away from the scene before him. Innocent blue eyes look up at him as his precious nymph titty fucked him. His dark cock looked obscene between those pale orbs and then a small pink tongue began to pleasure his slit before the tip was suckled by small mouth. Harry was already on edge and he quickly came. His obedient slut shallowed everything. Draco got up and walked him over to an ottoman and spread his thighs, whimpering for him. How could Harry resist? He ripped off the bottom, exposing the most perfect pink hole and Harry pushed in, gripping a tit for leverage as he fucked away his stress._

Yes, their relationship was insanely sexual and their sexual chemistry intense, but love had form between them. Draco was Harry’s beloved wife and the mother of his children. He was innocent and sweet and kept Harry from losing his mind.

The stress of the war and the weight of everyone’s expectations almost drove Harry to the breaking point. The loss of Sirius combined with the absence of his friends’ support drove him to lash out. With access to his family’s gold and Sirius’ inheritance, Harry indulged for the first time in his life and Draco was his prize. Harry never regretted spying on and stalking the blond nymph. Draco has been his light throughout his battle with Voldemort and he found peace in pale arms and blond hair.


	2. The Prodigal Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a playboy with no care in the world and yet, Draco Malfoy is his undoing.

Harry quietly walked into the nursery and with gentle hands picked up the sleeping baby. Cradling the one year old baby boy, Harry ran his hand through wild raven hair and when sleepy eyes opened to looked up at him, Harry was in awe at the green gaze.

Draco had given birth to a Potter through and through. No one could look at the baby and not see Harry. With a single glance, the child’s paternity was clear as day.

His son cooed at him and Harry smiled down at his heir before gently rocked him back to sleep. No one would separate him from his family ever again, not even Draco.

* * *

Harry had the apartment surveilled for a month and knew the layout. Once his baby was asleep, he didn’t hesitate to go to the master bedroom. Inside, he found the real prize: Draco.

The precious blond was fast asleep, unaware that his days of running and hiding were over. Harry took off his clothes and got into the bed. The moment Harry cuddled up to petite blond and rubbed his nose against silky blond hair, he finally felt the tension leave his body.

Since Draco left him, Harry felt lost and disoriented. The blond beauty was so very important to him, no matter how much Harry tried to deny it.

Harry was a playboy and used to having a new toy for a few weeks before discarding them once he got bored. He knows it was cruel of him, but Harry wanted freedom. He was already tied down by his name and fortune. Always carrying the weight of what those things meant in the public eye. He hadn’t wanted to be tied down further by a nagging wife or by socialite. Harry knew that one day he could need a heir, but he never gave it much thought.

He never expected Draco, the son of the disgraced Malfoy family to be his undoing. At first, Harry believed his wide-eyed innocence was a facade. How could the son of Lucius Malfoy, the right hand man of the infamous Tom Riddle be anything but? And yet, Draco was.

Raised by his aunt, he hadn’t known anything of their world. The wealth that once graced the Malfoy name was gone and the family prestige tarnished. All Draco had was a name and dead parents. His aunt had been middle classed at best and his cousin a rookie on the police force. He had his grades, degree and yet, he was naively sweet.

The moment Harry had seen Draco around his office working as a lowly secretary, he had been drawn in by his natural beauty to say nothing of his curvy figure. He wasn’t dressed provocatively or fashionably. He kept his head down and worked. He was so very lucky that Hermione was his Department Head. Any sexual harassment was banned and no one would dare to cross that line with the blond. 

But, Harry wasn’t afraid of Hermione. Anything between them would be consensual and he would ensure that Draco was well-compensated for his time. And yet, Harry could never treat him like his previous conquests.

Harry promoted him to be his secretary in title only not expecting much. And yet, Draco was competent at his job demonstrating that he was more than a blond stereotype. He was also sweet and easily flustered, sometimes having a hard time looking him in the eye. Any direct approach would be met with resistance regardless of any doe-eyed looks. It seemed his cousin had warned him of men like Harry but all it did was make Harry more persistent.

He could have anyone with a snap of his fingers, so why had Draco ensnared him so completely? Harry took his time, slowly serenading the blond with sweet gestures and gallant behavior. Draco’s cousin hadn’t been so successful after all and slowly the blond beauty began to thaw.

The sweet blushes became brief touches until finally Harry could curl his fingers in silky blond strands. Denial was truly a bitch because Harry remembers the day Draco got on his tippy toes to give him his first kiss.

Those grey eyes looked up at him shyly and the peck from his small rosy mouth set Harry on fire. Harry wanted all of Draco’s firsts. And yet, he didn’t rush them to get him to bed. He waited on Draco, doted on him. If only Harry could have seen how he looked at Draco then the last 2 years could have been prevented.

Instead, Harry felt anger when he saw Draco gone from his penthouse. He hadn’t taken him seriously when he expressed his concerns about Ginny. Ginny was his ex for a reason and although he heard vague rumors about one day finally settling down with her, he never paid it any mind. Why everyone was stuck on a relationship he had when he was 17 was beyond him. Coupled with Harry’s reluctance to keep Draco a secret it fueled the blond’s doubts and insecurities. Harry cared for him and although he finally had him in his bed, he wasn’t tiring of him. But, still he wasn’t ready to call it a relationship. Maybe he should have gotten over himself and admitted the truth, but he didn’t. One photograph later printed across magazine rags and Draco was gone. He took one look at the picture showing Ginny throwing herself at him and disappeared.

No matter where Harry looked he couldn’t find him. His remaining family refused to divulge any details. Andromeda Tonks took one look at him and knew, her anger plain across her aristocratic features.

Draco ran and Harry didn’t find out why until he came across a report of a baby. Money was no object and Harry had the resources to spare to locate the blond. The moment he learned his Draco had been pregnant, Harry raged, the jealousy coursing through him. The thoughts of other men fucking his blond made the blood boil in his veins. Just the image of another man not only knowing the pleasure of Draco’s body, but actually coming inside him enraged him. Harry destroyed his living room in his fit. He hated Draco for allowing another to not only fuck him, but impregnating him.

Harry had been Draco's first and any precautions he took with previous conquests went out the window. Draco had been the only one he ever took without condoms. The sex was amazing, Draco always responsive with his tight boy cunt and bountiful tits. Harry spent hours between those white thighs and always wanted more.

Harry could forgive, but not this betrayal. Draco would pay for daring to think he could reject Harry and fuck off with another man.

But seeing the baby, Harry knew without the need of a paternity test that the boy was his. Draco hadn’t exactly betrayed him with another, but he had run and eluded him for years. Harry was more than ready to teach him a lesson, but first he needed to rest so he buried his nose in blond hair and slept peacefully for the first time in months.

* * *

Draco woke up, groggy and yawned into his hands. He rubbed his eyes and tried to enjoy the quiet before Jamie woke up. 

“My little sleeping beauty,” a voice called out and Draco froze. He knew that voice and he could feel himself shake.

Sitting in his bedroom accent chair was none other than Harry Potter, the man who broke his heart. The man still looked as gorgeous as ever, handsome in a way that made Draco squirm. Now, it left Draco breathless, knowing that Harry knew.

The calmness in his voice was a warning and Draco could barely respond when he saw him move. With the deadly grace Draco remembered so well, Harry was in the bed, spreading his thighs looming over him.

“You left me Draco,” Harry stated as green eyes looked down at him and Draco looked up at him with large grey eyes. Jaime too had inherited those eyes and Draco couldn’t force himself to speak.

“You left me and had my son,” Harry whispered before sharp teeth latched themselves to the delicate skin on his neck.

Draco mewled, trying to move underneath him. Harry’s larger body boxed him and Draco tried not to think of the other times they had found themselves in a similar position. Harry had no such qualms and greedy large hands began to explore his body as his nightshift was ripped from his body.

Large grey eyes looked up at Harry in shock and he started to feel self-conscious. Beyond medical appointments and not even then, no one had seen him truly naked and Draco began to blush.

Harry for his part feasted on the sight before him. Draco’s tits had grown and fat pink nipple pointed up at him, enticing him to suckle. His hands gripped a tit, ignoring a gasp and he watched in fascination as milk began trickling out.

Draco was still nursing his son.

Harry’s cock harden and he needed to be inside Draco now. He wanted to make sure Draco remembered who he belonged to, but most of all he wanted confirmation that he was still the only man his body had ever taken.

Harry looked down at the pale curvy body, flared hips and thick white thighs. Draco’s body was at least being truthful as his cock harden in response to him. He leaned down and kissed him, that pink pout slowly responding to him.

Harry began to finger him, pleased at the resistance he found and swallowed Draco’s moans of discomfort. Aided by Draco’s slick, Harry pushed into him and closed his eyes in pleasure. His boy cunt was better than he remembered, a tight heat that was almost virginal. But Draco was a mother now, proof that he had taken Harry’s cock and cum.

Draco, for his part, screamed. He felt like he was being torn, the foreplay not enough for his body. Since leaving Harry, he never touched himself there and his baby was born via c-section. It almost felt like he was losing his virginity again, but instead of gentle touches Harry was being wild and rough with him.

He clenched at the cock inside him, hoping Harry would have mercy but all it did was make Harry thrust faster. Draco moaned and held his arms out, trying to reach Harry and finally succeeded in hanging his arms around his neck, kissing him. Draco needed that connection because as much as Harry’s playboy ways had disgraced him, he still loved him and missed him.

He could feel his breasts bounce with each thrust and to his embarrassment he began leaking. Draco knew he should have weaned Jaime, but his baby was fussy and preferred to nurse still.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered as milk began leaking from large tits. He didn’t even think and bent down to suckle on a fat pink nipple.

Draco’s eyes widened in shock and he began resisting, “No, that’s for the baby!”

But, he was ignored. Harry pushed deeper into him, his thrusts brutally hitting his prostate and Draco moaned as pleasure began coursing through him.

Once Harry got his fill of the sweet milk, he gripped a tit for leverage and chased his pleasure. He always made sure Draco came before him, but now he wanted to punish the blond beauty. The boy cunt was clenching his cock just right and Harry felt Draco come undone. That set him off and Harry began coming inside, refusing to pull out.

Draco laid underneath him, tired, large breasts heaving and he whimpered as he felt himself be filled with come. His last thought was that he hoped him still nursing Jaime would be enough to prevent another pregnancy.

Harry watched as grey eyes closed, exhaustion settling in. He would let Draco rest, but even that wouldn’t stop him from another round. His hands gripped the large tits, pleasured with how firm and perky they were still. Draco made for a sexy baby mama and Harry wouldn’t mind filling him again, impregnating him several times over. He was the last Potter and he was sure his heir would want siblings.

With those thoughts in mind, he started to get hard once again and without hesitation, began fucking the slumbering blond.

* * *

Draco woke up, his body sore. He whimpered as he tried to sit up in his bed, but he was held back by a muscular tan arm. He looked down at Harry’s sleeping face and almost cried. He hadn’t been dreaming after all. Harry had found him and no doubt he would rage at him the moment he laid his eyes on Jaime. The baby was splitting image of a Potter, anyone with eyes could see it.

Draco brushed his hand against wild raven curls and kissed the scared forehead. He didn’t know why but he whispered to the sleeping man “love you” before getting up and putting on Harry’s shirt. His nightgown was ripped and he needed to check on Jaime. Draco whimpered as he limped out of the bedroom, green eyes watching him leave.

It was almost wrong how Draco could nurse his son with his dada’s cum running down his thighs. But, at this point, he was just happy he had enough milk to nurse his baby with. He should be worried about another pregnancy, but he had been intimate with Harry for months before falling pregnant.

Draco knew he had been lucky as they had never used protection. Harry was his first and he felt connected to him each time he felt Harry coming into him. Draco now wondered why Harry never pulled out at the very least; otherwise, he would have had several children by now. Harry was a control freak who always made sure that not only he got tested regularly but his paramours as well. But, with Draco, it was all different. He always finished inside him without hesitation and it had made Draco feel proud that his inexperience body satisfied Harry so much.

He thought Harry trusted him. Hell, he thought they were in a relationship! They even lived together and Harry would even cook for him! But, it was all a lie. Draco was just convenient and one day Harry would get bored and marry his childhood sweetheart. The moment Draco found out he was pregnant he had been both excited and scared. Scared of what Harry would think and when he saw that damn picture of Ginny Weasley kissing Harry, he knew his baby didn’t even stand a chance. He didn’t trust the redhead to not hurt them. So, he left.

But, Harry still found them.

“You make for such a beautiful mother,” a deep voice stated behind him and Draco whipped his head to look at Harry looking at them with cool green eyes. He tried not to look at his half nude body, but was unsuccessful when he felt himself blush. Harry was such a handsome man.

For his part, Harry looked at Draco, nursing his son in his shirt. The shirt was too large for him and it left the blond’s body on display. Tits out with Harry’s cum running down his thighs, it made him hot, but they had business to attend too.

“His name,” Harry demanded as he stepped into the nursery. It was one of the few things Harry couldn’t find.

“James Regulus Malfoy,” Draco whispered. He had taken one look at his Potter baby and knew he needed a Potter name, even if he never carried the famous surname.

Harry stopped, startled at hearing his father’s name. He didn’t know whether to feel grateful or anger.

“He will legitimatized-” Harry began but was cut-off.

“No,” Draco snarled, “You aren’t taking my son so you can raise him with your harlots! He is mine!”

Harry looked at him as if he was crazy, “Is that why you hid him from me?! Because of a fucking gossip rag? I gave you-”

“Gave me what?” Draco screamed, rocking Jaime in his arms, “What did you give me? A so-call relationship where you fucked me at nights and during the day ignored my existence as you paraded around your elite friends! I was a secret! The son of a disgraced family that you took pity on! What did you give me? At least your fucks got something out of you, even if it was pretty bauble. But, I have my Jaime and I won’t let you corrupt my son!”

Harry looked at the raging blond with wide eyes, stunned speechless.

“I searched for you,” Harry began, “because I love you.” He already lost Draco once and he refused to let his pride interfere again.

Draco shook his head, tears running down his face. Jaime began whimpering, his sleep slowly disturbed by his parents’ shouts.

“I love you and was too much of a fool to tell you. I hate my so-call elite friends and all those that came before you pale in comparison. Yes, you should have been nothing to me, but I feel for you and I want you back. Please,” Harry begged, “come home with me and let me be a father to Jaime and a husband to you.”

Harry reached out to his Draco and their baby, “ _Please_ ,” he whispered.

* * *

Draco was still smarting from his Aunt Andromeda’s slap.

“I raised you better than this!” She had shouted, “You spread your legs for a Potter without a ring on your hand and came back with his bastard! You are lucky that boy is still willing to buy the cow even though he got the milk for free!”

It made Draco blush in mortification. His Aunt did not know how right she was, especially since Harry did indeed enjoy his breast milk.

Since their fight, he had respected his decision. Draco would marry him, but there would be no intimacy until after their wedding.

Tonks had been happy to see him, having kept his secret. “She was worried you see”, she told him briefly before leaving him to Andromeda Black’s mercy.

The Blacks had self-imploded decades before and his aunt had run rather than being sold off to restore the family. Draco thought she would understand but she was still a Black and Blacks had their dignity even at their lowest.

“I will negotiate that marriage contract,” she told him, “And ensure that boy will pay for thinking he could knock up a Black and Malfoy without consequences Your son will not be penniless bastard.”

Draco knew his Aunt loved him, even behind her harsh manner. But, he felt mortified when she added an infidelity clause to their marriage contract.

“You are beautiful without a doubt my sweet nephew, but Potter is a playboy and who knows what will happen in a few decades. You will birth his children and I refuse to see you be stripped of everything in case a young slut catches his wandering eyes when you start to age!” She responded as she squeezed all she could from Harry.

Yes, his aunt loved him but he wasn’t a gold digger!

“I don’t know Draco. Mum is nuts sometimes, but she is right. Love blinds you now, but you would a fool to not use Potter’s love for Jaime’s advantage at least,” Tonks responded when she heard his complaints.

That made him shut-up. Hadn’t he run because he feared being throw aside like a toy? Hadn’t he feared his Jaime would be harmed without the protection of the Potter name?

Draco loved Harry and even now he feared all his insecurities would come true. He had finished nursing Jaime when he felt Harry come into the nursery.

It was unorthodox, but Draco had moved into the Potter Manor before their wedding. He pointblank refused to go back to the penthouse and relive those awful memories. Harry had agreed and for the first time since he was an infant, had moved back to the Manor. Where else would his soon to be wife and heir live other than in his family home? Generations of Potters had resided within its walls and it was now time for him to show that he was a committed man.

“My love,” Harry whispered as saw Draco lay down Jaime for his afternoon nap.

The blond looked at him with mischievous eyes before taking his hand into a random room and asking him to sit down. Sex was off the table, but Draco knew how to indulge Harry. His Aunt wanted him to be safe so he would do his part and with humble fingers undid his nursing top, letting his breast spill out.

For a long time, Draco had been uncomfortable of how large his breasts were for a boy. Hell, even some girls! He always made sure to be covered up, not wanting to attract more than leering looks. He saw how much Harry loved playing with them and gripping them during sex. Now, Harry slept with one hand on his breast, nose buried in his blond hair. It made Draco feel both wanted and safe.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered as the blond beauty sat on his lap, large tits in his face.

“I know I said I wanted us to wait, but I miss you,” Draco said as he gripped his breasts and began to rub himself on Harry, moving his body as if he was riding him.

Harry wasted no time and began suckling, the sweet milk hitting his taste buds. He took his cock out and a small soft hand began jerking him off. Draco’s movements were inexperienced but it drove Harry wild. Draco was his. That night had confirmed it. His boy cunt had been too tight and Draco had been offended by the suggestion, almost causing them to argue again.

“I can’t wait to feel you,” Draco whispered, moaning at Harry’s attentions.

“I want Jaime to have siblings,” he confessed as his hand began filling with come and with a sweet kiss to Harry’s lips, he got on his knees and let Harry guide his cock into his small mouth.

The next day, against the advice of his attorneys, Harry signed the marriage contract without hesitation.

Harry got his wish though. One month after their wedding, Draco fell pregnant with twins.


End file.
